Mist of Truth
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: "W-what... What did you say?" Lambo looked up at the startled face of his boss, wishing what he was telling him was something different. "The intruder last night in the grounds was... was your daughter... Daemon was with her... She called him aniki..." Don't really know how to categorize this, contains M-preg Slight Au and Ocs new rings and slight crossover.
1. Moonlit night

Unaware of a pair of Heterochromia eyes on him Mukuro stepped into the grass flooded with lights from the Vongola mansion in front of him. After a moment he was joined by Lambo coming forward out of the darkness. The two of them had just gotten back from a mission together, why Tsuna would send two of them on a mission together was something they could not wrap their minds around.

Suddenly something like the sound of a brach falling to the ground and another something like a lithe body falling out of the trees and a voice hung in the air, a voice that sounded neither male nor female.

"Ite..."

"Who'se there?!" the Vongola mist guardian shouted into the darkness.

In the shadows the dark figure stiffened, sense coming back to them. Eyes widened and the area grew darker around the mansion.

"Aniki... where are you?" a voice of someone hissed into the dark trees outside the Vongola mansion. What's more it just had to have been _him_ who heard her.

She used illusions to make the area darker.

"Someone is defiantly here..." said another somewhat younger voice. Lambo most likely. Next to him she saw Mukuro, eyes trying to see through what he could not hope to see.

Mukuro looked around the dark area and smirked. "We're dealing with an illusionist here." She couldn't hear what he said next but a little ways she heard the sound of some hard hitting the soft grass. She smirked when nothing happened.

"A very powerful illusionist..." Lambo again. She heard a smirk in his voice and a grunt in the air.

"Rich..." the voice chuckled, she couldn't help it the words just came out. Silently she cursed herself.

_Damn it... so this was the day, huh?_ Aoba and aniki had always told her to be careful when doing this.

"Shut up and show us your face you coward!"

That did it.

"Hmph... I will but do you even want to?"

The lights came back to life illuminated the area and the person in the shadows almost instantly.

It looked to be a girl, a girl who looked to be younger than she looked a thin but muscular body and fair sun touched skin with a small stem like cut on her right cheek that seemed to stop at her jaw line, dark brown hair where at the tips were a deep dark blue, mismatched brown and blue eyes, dressed in a long black jacket with a high collar and familure looking shirt and pants tucked into boots dark boots that nearly reached her knees.

Mukuro's eyes narrowed and then winded and he felt cold sweat dripping down his face. He had seen eyes like those before once in a moment when he had sneaked into the hospital long ago.

"Jeez..." the girl sighed shaking her head from side to side. "I had wanted to get away from here without getting spotted but I suppose nothing ever goes as planned." She opened her eyes and looked directly into Mukro's own.

"Isin't that right... padre." she said, so softly that Lambo did't hear. Mukuro blinked the sentence catching him off guard.

"Y-you are..."

The girl eyed him and smirked.

"Hello... Padre."

"What are you doing here?!" Lambo shouted unaware of what was being said between the two.

"Nothing just checking up... on father."

Lambo was about to say something when the impact of her words her hit him and he looked at her his eyes winding in remembrance that bedside hospital so long ago. Her hair had grown out, he had remembered his uncaring words about how ugly she was without any hair, unhampered by the anger in his big brothers eyes, tired after many long hours of strain on his body.

"Y-you are..."

"Yeah... nice to see ya too Lambo... As you can see my hair has grown out." she said twirling a hanging bang between two fingers.

"No that's not right... Tsuna's your mother, I'm your father."

The girl looked at him and then laughed, a short laugh that if anything sent chills up his spine. All too soon she stopped and glared at him eyeing him with neither hate or anger shining through their depths.

Right in front of him.

Before he could move she had knocked him off his feet sending him to the ground where he was pinned down and her foot was pressing into her cheek. Vertiá glared at Lambo, daring him to say anything. The Lightening guardian gulped at the look in her eyes and backed away slightly.

"Biologically yes, but to me you are not. Tsuna was both Father and Mother to me... You just sired me, you didn't want anything to do with me. I remember, I remember every bit and detail of the whole sorry affair. You are nothing to me, the both of you _mean_ nothing to me," she said simply. "And my name is Veritá, nothing else."

Suddenly she was away from the two of them near the darkness of the forest that made up the mansion.

"Just so you know, I don't hate him, he loved me and I know it. I had already accepted him giving me up for adoption a long time ago. But I have lost all feeling towards him as well. I don't feel anything for you either, you're just the dirt beneath my boots." As she spoke she began to dig her heel into his cheek. "The only thing I hate is that I was not conceived out of love."

"That's not..."

"Oh but it is.. You can't lie like its the truth but I know all of your tricks... I did come from you after all..." she looked rather disgusted.

Very quickly the pressure on his face seemed to become unbearable.

"Don't give me that. You should have done that the moment I was born. Instead you just left father as he was, you just left him and didn't appear until a day after I was born, and even then you barely looked at him."

With that she abruptly turned away from him long hair swishing in the breeze.

"How do you know all that. Who told you..."

The girl, his daughter half turned to him, forming a smile that curled her lips making it looked almost cruel.

"Daemon Spade, me aniki told me."'

Silence met the area but before any of them could speak a voice floated through the air towards them.

"She is right, Mukuro..." a soft almost mocking laughter and out of the darkness came a figure he looked the same, wearing the same clothes he had died again in, hair still the same as always, but his eyes seemed much warmer then each of them remembered, the crazed insane look gone completely from them, leaving a gentle look deep inside, but a look of a warrior still burned within their very depths.

Mukukro's eyes winded at the sight of him, and he reached for his weapon. However Veritá moved in front of him black translucent flames embracing her fists.

"Sure you want to do that?" she asked, glaring at all of them before turning to the Daemon.

"You're late, aniki," the girl scoffed. "What were you looking in on Lal showering or something?"

"Oh come now Veritá... Such things do not interest me at times like this."

The girl scoffed and looked away

Mukuro stood rooted to the spot, his jaw nearly hanging open as he watched the scene before him and for the first time in his life he was at a loss for words. Lampo stood as still as stone, his eyes showing equal shock.

What the hell was going on.

Beside him Lambo too had the same look on his face, disbelief. True he had been only five years old when he had met Daemon but memories were strong.

And this... well it was the most insane thing he could possible be thinking about.

Little did he know that after this night he would not once again know that word again.

Daemon glanced back at the two over his shoulder, his eyes lingering on Mukuro for a moment before he turned back to Verita.

"Did you intend to do that?" he asked softly, his eyes turning gentle as he looked down at her.

"No."

The elder man smiled and ruffled her hair. "At the very least we know that you need more practice in stealth..."

"Oh please that was just a slip up. It won't happen again, aniki."

"Nufufu... is that so? Well then..."

"Get away from her!"

Daemon glanced back at Mukuro and smirked. Veritá's face darkened.

In a moment Daemon moved in next to the girl, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Mmn... What are you so worried about, Mukuro? It's not like you to care. Or is it that you do? I can't imagine that that is actually the case..."

There was a cold, all most triumphant glare in his eyes.

"You... what have you done to her?!" Lambo shouted, anger in his voice and eyes.

Veritá scoffed looking away while Daemon just smirked.

"Oh please, It takes a special kind of evil to take someone else child and raise her to hate the ones who bright her into this world. I may have killed and possessed countless people but that was for my idea Vongola what I thought was Elena's own dying wish. For years that was my drive to better the Vongola and its own. Who would have thought that it was a child who would help me see through that? I only told Veritá the truth about the birth and I even raised your child like she was my sibling, and besides, Veritá _such_ a delightful person to be around, I must say." Daemon nufufu'ed softly as he ruffled the younger girls hair, a carefree smile on his face.

"Sod off old man," Veritá muttered, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Though she seems to have your bad attitude, unfortunately." Daemon sighed, looking up at Mukuro.

Veritá just rolled her eyes and stepped back into the forest of trees mist gathering around her as she did so. "I'm going back, see you back at home, aniki."

"Sounds good."

When she disappeared in a shroud of dark starry mist Daemon turned back to the two flooded in the light coming from the mansion, both too shocked for words.

"I'd stay away from her after all, she wants nothing to do with either of you."

"Daemon."

Said illusionists head turned around, smirking at the look on the other illusionist face.

"It's a decade and a half too late to be angry now." Daemon said simply crossing his arms an almost amused look on his eyes. "And don't take what Veritá said about you seriously. Despite what she might have said she _will_ kill you. I even wanted to for a while. I owe Vongola Decimo that much for helping me see the truth behind Elena's words."

Lambo glanced from Daemon to Mukuro his eyes narrowing slightly.

"How are you still alive?"

"I never truly left, in reality my spirit lingered on after the battle though I have no memory of it... I only remember..." and with that he disappeared the moonlight up above the only one in the area.

**... ... ...**

Lambo stood at the entrance of Tsuna room. What was he going to tell him, what could he tell him. Nothing but the truth...

He sighed opening the door to his brothers office. Tsunayoshi was standing next to Gokudera talking feverishly with him, there was a stack of letters on his desk and a pen on top of it. He looked up, away from Gokudera as he entered.

"Lamdo-... I heard what happened, are you alright?"

Lampo looked up at him and nodded, throat too tight to talk at the moment in time.

"What happened, did they attack you? What family was it?"

Lambo gazed into his brothers eyes wanting more then anything to say anything different.

But he couldn't lie to him.

"It wasn't a family."

Then who was it?"

Lambo took a deep breath. "The intruder I spotter in the ground was... was your daughter..."

Whatever Tsuna had been expecting it was not that. Gokudera looked up eyes wide in shock as well before quickly filling with rage and he opened his mouth as if about to yell at him for lying to the tenth like that.

"W-what..."

Lambo took a deep shaky breath before continuing.

"I've seen your daughter... she's with Daemon."

"A... a girl... but that's... That can't be right."

"It's the truth."

... ... ... ...

At first glance it might have been an ordinary forest, but if one were to go deeper into the green and florae they would soon discover a magnificent mansion where in its shadow was a garden of such size and splendor one could lose oneself inside of it. However, in the early hours of the night it was unseeable and its majesty all but spent, the only light save for the moon came from one room near the first story where inside at first glance seemed to be a lounge room of sorts.

Inside the circular window and around the dark cream colored walls were at least six men in their mid twenties that were all crowded around the fairly large room, some lying on sofas and chars, the youngest of them was eighteen who was talking avidly to everyone else who were mostly not paying any attention to him in the least. Dark grey eyes awash with excitement despite the lack of it in the room, running a hand through his messy dark almond colored hair hanging over dark olive skin and even darker eyes. Dressed in a long grey shirt and harem pants of the same color, on his shoulder was draped a long purple shawl with hanging bright red jewels, like the kind worn by gypsies.

"So I was thinking of asking Lord Daemon if we could get a Wii motion plus... I mean really we could use the extra entertainment. Or maybe I should ask Lord Veritas first and ask her if she could pass it on to him, he's bound to say yes to her, and besides her birthday is coming up.

"Jeez... how long are you going to talk, Rishky?" A dark haired man asked, the unmistakable hint of a cultured upper class british accent in his voice, dressed in simple dark pants and long jacket. Dark hair pulled back from his fairly freckled face reviling soft green eyes.

"But can't you imagine?"

"Yes but then he will expect her to use it and not us." A blue haired young man spoke up, tired of his talking as everyone else was, absentmindedly stroking a small, blue fured and very fluffy Japanese spitz on his lap as he skimmed through a magazine. The 'dog' looked around as he spoke, a small pink tongue hanging out of his mouth. "And I don't really think a Wii motion plus would be a good thing."

"Didn't you work in a junk shop in your world."

"Yeah, so...?

So? _So? Even with all that stuff you have it should have peaked your interest..._"

"Unfortunately he's got you there *Aoba," the black haired boy said good naturally.

"Gee thanks, Alidei." Aoba muttered, glaring at the one sitting next to him before turning back to look at Rishky. "Yeah I did, but I didn''t see anything like that." The blue haired man sighed as he lounged on the sofa.

"By the way Aoba what's up with that jacket anyway? Are you trying to emulate Primo or something?"

"Tch... For your information I started dressing like this way before I even knew who Giotto even was!" Aoba stated, sitting up a bit straighter an annoyed look in his deep blue eyes, the same color and shape of Daemon, only they were brighter and gentler, showing a side Daemon usually reserved for Veritá but now they were narrowed in annoyance.

He wore dark blue pants held up by a a stud belt of the same color and a blue shirt, however over his shirt he wore a white yellow with blue cuffed jacket that came up to just below his middle, there was a image of what appeared to be a brain on the left sleeve the collar seemed to come up to his chin.

"Che!"

"Well... at least I don't need to use illusions on it all."

Aoba stiffened but only slightly. The jacket was not something he could find here or anywhere for that matter. . . not that he was surprised about that in the least.

The small blue dog, safely wrapped in his arms prodded at his hand with his cold nose and, without opening his mouth began to speak, in a deep robotic voice that sounded like it did not belong to it at all.

"Aoba... your blood pressure is rising, you are going to overheat if you keep listening to him. Ignore him, Rishky is just trying to make noise... as usual."

Rishky stiffened, but didn't say anything more, and he gazed fondly at the dog in Aoba's arms. Everyone else in the room was silent as if nothing strange had just happened.

Aoba noticed what he was looking at, scoffed and turned around, stroking the dog gently.

"Che. Yeah... you're right, Ren."

"But it looks too big for you..."

"Rishky... if you don't shut up we'll..."

"Enough."

Though the voice was soft, lacking any sort of command the owner of the voice was enough to cause the six in the room to stop their bickering and look at the doorway at the master of the mansion. Daemon Spade, the one each and every one of them vowed their eternal loyalties to and respected with little fear, just like Veritá.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes. Aoba from Dramatical Murder is in this story. If you are wondering how he got here and why please read Misty Humanity, a sort of prequel for this story.<strong>


	2. Moments of time

Daemon stepped more openly into the large room, smiling softly and nodding at everyone around him, his eyes falling on Alidei who got up from his seat and approached him.

"Alidei, have things been going well while Veritá and I were out?"

"Yes sir, all was quiet, no... uninvited guests..."

"Very good."

"Are thing all right sir, you look somewhat... troubled?"

". . .Vertiá fell from a tree outside of the Vongola mansion and was discovered by Mukuro and Lambo."

A short silence met the room, no one knew what to say to that.

". . .Veritas fell from the tree? That doesn't sound like our harmony in the least," said a soft spoken voice of a young man sitting on a sofa near the fireplace, eyes a deep shade of zaffre looking up at Daemon with respectful intent, deep cyan colored hair hanging over the sides of his face in an odd angle as he looked at his elder. He wore a long dark cloak over a red shirt and matching pants and covering his legs were black thigh high socks under same color crocs. Each of his arms were wrapped in black bandages with images of religious sighs and symbols from every corner of the world upon the fabric, seemingly circling around a buddhist peace symbol located on where his wrists should be if they were not tightly enclosed by the tight wrappings. There seemed to be a slight bump pulling the bandages up a bit on each of them. His voice like Alidei's and Riskys held the unmistakable note of a accent, his a rich but fully understandable Italian but by the looks of him no one would have guessed since he hardly spoke all that much. (Rishky has an Albanian accent by the way)

"Truly it doesn't. Saara, did you put anything different in her drink this morning?" Daemon asked, looking over at a jade eyed young man wearing a a dark green shirt and grey sweat pants. His eyes of jade green looked up at him as he spoke his name dark green bangs swept away from his sun kissed face.

"N-no sir!" The young man said quickly, his voice also sounding very foreign, like one from Finland.

Daemon sighed and nodded.

"Very well..."

"Where is she now...?" Rishky asked, his eyes now losing their carefree look and looking concerned.

"She's in her room right now... I doubt very much that she is sleeping peacefully..."

"Yeah. . . But. . . Sir... He was bound to find out one way or another."

"Yes... you are right right Aoba..."

"And now that he does we can move on with it... right out in the open for all the Vongola family to see," Alidei said, smiling slightly.

The rings on their fingers glowed slightly missed by everybody.

"Just like what Sir Giotto intended us to use them for," Saara smiled, holding the ring out in front of him. One after the other the rest did the same jester the rings glowing in the light of the moon.

"The Vongola will truly bering itself out of the darkness, his wish. . ."

Daemon smiled at the sight, a memory coming to the surface of his mind of an event long passed. At last he had right his wrongs of his past deeds, not of his own planned actions. He had not cared who Veritá was when he had found Giotto's descendent in the burn down house in the least, but it seems fate had other plans for him. His eyes moved from Aidei to Saara, Rishky and Vike before landing on Aoba, lingering on him for half a moment before he closed his eye.

"Yes... I believe so. Despite what we all might have thought Tsuna is no fit leader... Now what are all of you doing up, its already past eleven... Get right to bed... We have somewhere we have to be tomorrow..."

The five of them nodded, Aoba tuned to scoop Ren up in his arms and left the room hearing Rishky complain loudly about letting Veritá stay up.

Or something along those lines.

"See you in the morning Aoba, Ren," a man said to him as the other passed his room, a slightly heavy Norwegian accent in his voice. Bright violet eyes nodding to him causing strand of ivory white hair to fan across tannish skin. The was two small earring hanging from each of his ear, on his right was in the shape of a tear and on the left were blood red wings. He wore dark pants and a long grey baggy sweatshirt.

"Night Vike." Aoba nodded to him smiling.

"Good night." Ren said.

Vike smiled as he watched him go down the hall. It was always so calm... his voice. When _he_ was the one speaking at least, not that he truly minded the other one.

". . .Night..." The zaffre haired young man said in a soft slow voice as he passed him by deep cyan eyes turning to him for a moment before looking back in front of him.

Vike smiled softly and nodded at him.

"He's... lively today?" Saara said, watching him go by.

"He's always been like then since he came." Alidei sighed. "However I think he's starting to come out of his shell thanks to Aoba..."

"Careful though... you don't want him to come out do you?" Rishky asked a slight lump on the top of his head that he quickly covered with his shawl.

"Not particularly..." Saara said, and though the others did not speak they seemed to feel the same

". . .Huh?"

"Well... he is Aoba... Despite what we may feel..."

Rishky looked up at him for a moment before scoffing. "That's just... Whatever... As long as he comes out when I'm not around I'm fine..."

"What Rishky, still scared?" Vike smirked down at the younger.

"He shoved my face into a while cake dish once... Still don't know why Lord Daemon didn't seem to be too mad about that..."

"Well you did try to shove the cake down Aoba's throat..."

"Well... yeah... but..."

"Aoba you have just passed your room," Ren said after a few minutes worth of walking up long corridors and carpeted hallways.

"I know..."

Ren looked up at him after a moment he understood and after going up another floor he stopped at the entrance and knocked on the plain looking door.

"Veritá?" he asked, peeking his head into her room.

There was a stir and the sound of fabric being moved aside.

"...Aoba?" a somewhat sleepy voice asked through the darkness. "Just a second. . . I'll turn the lights on. . ." After a moment the sound of a single clap was heard and the small neat room was brightly lit and Aoba stepped inside. He never liked stepping into dark places if he could help it.

Not since...

"Sorry I had to make you do that," he said as Veritá shielded her eyes at the brightness that was upon her, the motion casing the two piece nightclothes to press against a flat chest raising the end a little to show a bit of the stomach, the light bright zaffre colored blankets were a mess around her form as she pushed herself off of the large bed.

"Its fine... I couldn't fall asleep either way." The other replied, sitting up in the bed as she did so Aoba saw a bit of leaf and twig in her hair. She got up and moved away, feet tapping against the clean wooden flooring of her room.

"What is it?" She asked, moving from her bed to sit on a chair near a desk where a stack of school books were stacked.

"Well... is something bothering you?"

"No not particularly... Why should I be..."

"Err... well Sir Daemon did you you fell pretty hard from a tree. . ."

Veritá was silent for a moment and Aoba knew he had said the wrong thing to her.

"Don't make things up Aoba... I know what you're talking about... _leave_... please... " for the moment the mismatched eyes seemed to flash red before they were swept away from him the the standing circular mirror by the wall revealing nothing of the others face.

Aoba watched her for a few more seconds before he left, closing the door behind him.

"Do not worry too much about Veritá, Aoba. At times she is like the Vongola... at others..." Ren's voice paused, not wanting to say anything more as Aoba reached his room.

"Yeah. . ."

Aoba stroked Ren's fur gently as he carefully placed him on a fluffy blue pillow. His fingers moved to press the button on the back of his neck to turn him on to sleep mode but they paused the moment his fingers touched the soft fur. He breathed in a deep sigh, looking around his room as he sat next to his large bed on the blue carpeted floor. Large and extravagant but it truly meant little to him at all. Inwardly he found himself aching for his old home. . . his old family.

"Aoba..."

"Four years... its already been four years. . ."

"Aoba..."

"I can't help but think about..."

"I'm sure they are all right, Aoba..." Ren moved up on his paws to lick his hand.

_Quit worrying about it._

". . . Heh. You've been pretty quiet all night... Sly"

... ... ... ...

Reborn sighed as walked into the office looking over to look at Tsuna sitting on the sofa, he apparently hadn't moved there for a good while. As ever Gokudera was beside him looking half distraught half pissed off at the whole situation his tenth was now finding himself in. Clicking his tongue, he walked with steady steps further into the room until he was standing right above the Vongola tenth boss, his shadow falling over his prone form.

Lambo was standing to one side, like anyone else in the room he did not knowing what to say to their boss.

Never had he seen him like this since... since the Shimon episode.

"The past sure bites, doesn't it?" Tsunayoshi did not even look up at him, head still bent looking at the floor.

"Reborn-san..."

"Be quiet..." The somewhat younger man hissed at the silver haired storm guardian, eyes flashing as he looked up at Gokudera, his black fedora covering one of his eyes, the other glinting sharply like a snakes.

After a minute of solid silence Tsunayoshi spoke.

"Veritá... that's her name? After all this time... what was Daemon been doing to her..."

"Apparently not what you think. . You heard what Lamdo said right, everything she told the two of them..."

"She calls him... aniki..."

"What do you honestly expect... He clearly has not been cruel to her if he allows her to call him that."

Tsuna looks at the floor and back up at the one before him. Not once had he gone to the orphanage to see what had happened to her. He didn't think that he even cared once after he had dropped her off.

Come to think of it, had he even cared?

How hard had he tried to bury it in the past... and now after all this time.

"So wait. . . she's been watching over you all this time, and so has Daemon..." Gokudera's voice trailed off not knowing what else to say. "What did he want? Why was he doing this..."

"Daemon's intentions are always unclear. But still you have to pull yourself together Tsuna we do not have time for this. We have business to take care of... Tomorrow you have a meeting, don't make me drag you there kicking and screaming."

". . .Don't treat me like a child..."

"Well stop acting like one..."

* * *

><p><strong>Can this even be called a chapter? Well whatever.<strong>


	3. The Heaven Family

The sun was hanging in the sky covered and uncovered by white clouds so that its rays barely touched the surface of the land, casting a dull color all around and on everything he could see. Or at least that's what Tsunayoshi thought as he sat in a car speeding down the highway weaving in and out of beeping traffic.

"Could you slow down a bit please?" The tenth Vongola boss asked as their car overtook another speeding past it at break neck speed. Lampo badly had time to see the blurry outlines of six or so other people in the car registering the eyes of the driver glaring at him through the window. Lampo blinked, straightening up in his seat. Those eyes, his eyes.

But it couldn't be. So he sat back as the car sped on.

"We nearly hit that car."

"Sorry Juudieme. We're already late as it is," Gokkudera said apologetically as the car overtook a stretched limo. Tsuna could see several people inside the one reaching for the steering wheel before he zoomed by.

"Crap! With the way their driving you'd think the world was gonna end!" Aoba muttered managing to maneuver the car into a safe location before it collided into oncoming traffic.

"Hey... wasn't that."

"Yes it... speed up and take the other road Aoba, we'll get their faster."

They were not too late as Gokudera had feared and in no time at all Tsunayoshi, stepped out into the freshly made lawn of the Patrie family estate eyes looking over the mansion before him, there were several people in uniform already walking towards him from the gate.

"You two didn't have to come Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Lampo." He said turning smilingly to the other two. "The Partrie family have been loyal to us for a long time so far."

"You don't know that they won't try something funny, Juudimei. And besides I don't have any missions today!"

"Oh... look at this..."

There were not alone, there was already a few people here, some six men all in black suites stepping out of the shade of a willow tree. The one who had spoken seemed to be the eldest. By his accent Tsuna guessed he was a foreigner, undoubtedly from England.

"Seems we didn't get here faster, but we finally get to meet the Vongola tenth generation..." Another one said, jade eyes looking at him and Gokudera somewhat amusingly.

Tsuna frowned not questing how they knew him but he didn't know who they were. Yamamoto frowned as he looked at the group, feeling a strange intent in the air.

"Who are they." he asked turning to Gokudera. Gokudera frowned studying they for a moment. The six stood in silence for a while wondering what might happen.

"Juudaime they are the Heaven family... They're a small family that a sprang up a few years ago..."

Lambo felt his eyes move down to their fingers and felt his body stiffen.

". . .Heaven family?" Tsuna asked turning back to them.

"Yes we are the Heaven ring Guardians..." Another spoke his voice, again speaking with a foreign accent.

"The. . . heavens does that means..."

"Yes... the Tri-ni-set has been revised. But not to worry we will not attack you... After all after you die or natural causes we will become you after all... In any care our boss is more then qualified to follow after you... Sawada Tsunayoshi... our Harmony. . . our beautiful Serene..."

Tsunayoshi stiffened but only sightly at the others tone and the threat, Lampo remained firmly stuck to the ground his eyes on the ring on their fingers while Gokudera altogether lost it.

"W-what the hell are you... How dare you even say-!"

"Your rings!" Lamdo shouted suddenly, cutting Gokudera off. He had seen rings like those before, just a few nights ago, but different, hers had stars and galaxies all over the center while there's...

"Yes...?" Rishky asked, raising a pencil thin dark eyebrow, the look on his face and the cheeky smirk on his lips was something that throughly pissed Gokudera off. Lambo's eyes were wide and without thinking he moved closer to Tsuna.

"What about them?" He asked, smirking slightly.

"Tsunayoshi... Those ring... Veritá was wearing the same one, I saw it on her last night."

". . .What. . ."

"Well... this is going faster than I thought it."

"Yes... we are the guardians of Veritá, only... we are not family in your sense of the word, and none of us don't play your rules."

"Which means you also work for that bastard Daemon..."

"Knew that was gonna come up..." Rishky sighed, nudging the one next to hi,.

"How can you people follow a man like Daemon Spade. Do you know what he's doing to her?!" Tsuna shouted angrily.

The six of them stiffened glaring at Tsunayoshi in disgust and looks of slow burning anger.

"Oh is that what you think."

"We know all of it. Lord Daemon told us everything... every single detail... and believe me when I say..."

"Vike, stop!"

A man with bright violet eyes had sprang forward, his eyes on Gokudera angry and bitter, being held back firmly by Aboa.

"Let go of me, Aoba. He thinks... Lord Daemon... I cannot stomach it..."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is a fool to think you have any right to say anything conceding a child he did not even want, but even so. . ." He paused his eyes moving to where Tsunayoshi stood lingering on him for a moment too long, long enough so Tsuna could recognize the shape and color before he continued. "The Vongola Decimo and all but two of his guardians are not our enemies, we should't try to make them ours."

There was a short pause between the six of them before a sigh was heard ghosting through the air and carried by the breeze.

"He's right," Alidei sighed with a slight smile.

"Jeez," Vike muttered with a slight shake of his head as he relaxed, though his eyes were still cold.

"As always Aoba the voice of Reason, even when he's not trying to be." Rishky smiled soft and friendly.

There were a few shot smiles shared between the six of them, as if they were sharing some strange inside secret, while the one named Aoba glared at them, blushing slightly.

"What the hell are you lot saying!?" Gokudera shouted standing in front of his boss.

"Octopus-man... you won't believe me even if we told you!" The one named Vike said, placing a friendly arm around Aoba's shoulder.

"I sure as hell didn't... But let's just say..."

"Oh shut up. . ." Aoba muttered, though he was smiling as he playfully pushed Vike away.

"Well I guess we should at least introduce ourselves to the Tenth Vongola family, they'll be getting to know us for some time now."

"I am Alidei, holder of the Triton ring, butler under Daemon." Aoba paused and gazed at Alidei for a moment.

"Are we really going to do this? Fine. I am Sergeki Aoba, holder of the Pluto ring, chauffeur."

"I am Saara, holder of the Sirius Ring, cook."

"I am Vike, holder of Mars ring, the assistant cook..."

"I am Rishky, holder of Elara ring, book keeper." the younger boy smirked cheekily.

". . .I am Meladetto Cadavere, holder of the Cressida ring, reeve," the final boy who had spoken not a word until that moment spoke softly, his hairstyle nearly making Yamamoto want to laugh if not for the fact of the look on his face. A look not at all like what Enma and Tsuna had once looked like, only his was more of a look of slight almost uninterested possessing it, indescribable and strange.

Not like Fran either.

Their rings, each and every one of them are the same, dark and translucent ever changing like a mood ring, with nothing but an image of a planet engraved into the heart of the stone and moons around the outside. The stone shimmered in the light as they held it up to them.

"What the hell are you lot trying to..."

"We were just trying to be polite..." Aoba shrugged. "But then again you Sir Daemon was right in saying that you really do have a short fuse Gokudera..." A soft smile met the corners of his pale lips as he gazed at him his eyes looking reminiscent.

"Reminds me of someone I knew..."

Before Gokudera could answer there was a defying bang and he rushed to his beloved boss' side panic soon emerging into the air around them as more bangs rang through the air accompanied by the sound of many shouts ringing in unison.

"An attack?!"

"Who?!"

"Get the led out..."

In the relative safely of several high hedges the Heaven ring guardians watched on. Aoba knelt on the ground opening a bag and taking Ren out. Ren gazed up at Aoba understanding of the situation at hand.

"Why did you being your other self anyway. . .?" Rishky demanded, half turning to him. "This kind of life... geez Aoba."

Aoba ignored him and gazed down at Ren.

"Ren... do you mind if I put you in sleep mode for a bit?"

"Not particularly..."

"I'm going to make sure no one sees you or hurts you. I'm sorry about putting you through this Ren."

"Please don't worry about it, Aoba."

"Aoba stop waisting so much time on yourself and get at it."

"Look at them, running around like headless chickens..." Meladdetto muttered peeking in through the bushes the other following suit as Aoba pressed a switch on the dogs back put him back inside the bag and into the hollow of a tree using illusions to keep him hidden.

This kind of life... I hate it." Aoba muttered.

"Yes but. . . don't think that your the only one, Aoba." Vike said darkly his hand balling into a fast throwing his ring into the light of them sun. "But. . . if we were what we are now... then we would't be here.

"Are you staying you actually _liked_ being chained up as a circus freak?" Rishky asked astonished by what he had said.

"No, I'm not saying that! But if it hadn't we wouldn't have been able to meet her and I wouldn't give that up for the world..."

"And if you did would you leave?"

". . .No."

The rings on their fingers glistened slightly.

"Alright it looks like we won't be able to get out here without a fight..." Alidei sighed turning back to the rest of them. He sighed. "I can guess that this is a plot to get rid of the Vongola tenth Which is why Lord Daemon asked us to come here today as well as our box-weapons."

"Sharp man as ever, even after four hundred or so years..." Rsihky smiled impishly. "Think his mind would have went when he lost to a fourteen year old."

"Alright you all know what to do."

"Right."

And like that the area was left deserted.

... ...

... ...

... ... ..

...

...

.

Aoba moved easily through the area kicking one away from him and using illusions on the other to confuse them.

_Just like in Rhyme._

There weren't many of them left. However as he came around a corner of bushes someone ran through the trees someone with dark black and sharp dark eyes looking at him directly in the eye spiked tonfans held tightly in each hand, wearing someone he once only thought Koujaku would wear in this day and age, eyes like a predator skilled and disciplined.

"Kyoya Hibari."

Deep inside of himself he felt _him_ stir, in what he could only imagine was excitement.

"Hmm?" Hibari looked at him, his eyes frowned before looking him up and down, his eyes lingering on his own before moving to his ring than back up again. It was like he was seeing right through him. "You... you're one of them aren't you? And you know who I am?"

"How can I not... Sir Daemon told me... the Vongola family guardian of clouds, born with the killing intent of Alaude... Kyoya Hibari"

Hibari scowled.

"I hate being affiliated with anything..." His eyes fell on the ones on the ground. "You use mist flames don't you...? And you look just like him..."

Aoba stepped back knowing exactly where this was going.

_Careful, Reason._

"We don't have to fight... I mean what's the point?" Aoba spoke to him in a soft clear voice. There was... _something_ behind his words that Hibari couldn't help but be soothed by, and he felt himself almost give into his demands.

However... he was still _Hibari_.

"I guess that that is true, but the thing is... you work for him don't you. . ."

Aoba gazed at him for a moment before he sighed. Looks like the power of his voice wouldn't work this time, well... not someone like Hibari Kyoyo that's for sure.

"I guess there's no avoiding it."

From his pocket he drew out a silver colored box weapon, the symbol of stars and planets the only thing he could see on the side of it. Quickly he raised his fist bearing his ring to the opening bright silver flames enclosing it and slammed it into the small opening. There was a flash of light that lit up the area around them as bright as the sun high in the sky and a beautiful silver phoenix with dark blue flames surrounded the end of its tail flew out of the light forming as it appeared, in circled once in the air between the two of them before before coming to land on Aoba's stretched out arm.

"Cambio formula Nix..." he said softly, smiling down at it. Its eyes, the same as the color as what his used to be gazed up at him peacefully for a moment before bright bright silver flames swallowed it and drew him in alongside it.

Hibari drew back slightly, holding a hand out in front of his face at the power and heat he felt. This was... strange... flames were never this hot, his eyes narrowed when the flames slowly receded and a figure appeared out of the smoke.

Small silver blades were embedded into his hair, leaving not a single strand of blue untouched, running smoothly down his back, his clothing changed all-together. He was now wearing what appeared to be a type of blue poncho with strange symbols running down the middle. Just like what Ren had looked like in his online form, he had thought once with a smile. Only the outer part was white washed and red in some parts, and he wore a pair of red striped pants underneath them, (and yes they were pants he had checked, thank whatever god) white wrapping underneath that covered most of his stomach that reached up to his chest, porcelain white boots with stripes of blue enclosed his legs that went up to his a little below his kneecaps, finally strange blood red earrings were hanging from his ears, that he had thought should have belonged on some sort of Japanese ornament. A double sided red handled silver scythe formed in his hands, its sharp silver blades glinting in the mid morning sun, just like the ones in his hair.

Hibari scowled, eyes falling on the scythe.

"Is that all just some flash?"

"Say what you will..." Aoba sighed holding the scythe steadily in his hands. "But since its you... I have to take this form."

"Hmph... flattery'll get you nowhere."

"I know it won't."

Hibari moved forward his tonfans held firmly in his hand as each of their weapons clashed together in unison sending spark flying their eyes locking together. Hibari glared at him before he was pushed back with such force that he nearly lost his footing. A foot shot out and collided with his leg making him land heavily on the ground. Quickly he moved away before he could get to him feeling the sharp blade graze left side of his cheek.

Hibari landed on a tree wiping the blood away from his cheek.

This man... was interesting. . .

Aoba held the scythe firmly in his hands, sweating slightly.

There was no way the fight was going to stop now and he was so close as well. Hibari wiped the blood from his face eyeing his through dark eyes.

He knew that look the eyes of a hunter ready to devour his prey those eyes from somewhere. He frowned suddenly clutching the side of his head as... something flashed through his mind. Dark shadows moving in front mouth open eyes gazing down at him.

"OI!"

He somehow managed to dodge the attack but very quickly felt the spiked tongas cut a gash across his arm and he stuttered slightly but enough for the other to do its work.

He moved away gripping the scythe tightly in his hands dragging it across the ground causing a blue fire all around the area. Hibari drew back eyes wide as the all too real fire scorched his skin and singed his pants, very soon the fire was gone and so was its creator.

Painting heavily Aoba fell against a tree and felt himself slid down its bark to the grass below the scythe in his hands becoming too heavy a burden to bare.

And after a beat of silence.

_Aoba_...

The voice that called to him had a strange echo to it, as if was to him talking through another side of a tunnel, but Aoba knew exactly where it was coming from. Lifting the blade a little he looked down at the silver surface, gazing into the mirror image of his own reflection. The face looking back up at him looked the same except the eyes were a bright burning gold and were far too bright to be human, and there was no blood dripping down his body. It no longer hurt when he talked to him.

It stopped hurting a long time ago, shortly after he had accepted him.

"Sly."

_Switch with me._

"Not yet... Just... a little longer, please," Aoba pleaded. Hibari came soundlessly into the clearing pausing when he saw what Aoba was doing.

Through the blade he watched as the golden eyes narrowed in anger and, although he tried to hide it worry.

"_He'll kill you if we don't do it now!_" There was a note of panic in his voice and Aoba couldn't help but smile despite the pain he felt, pain he knew his other would find pleasurable in a moment.

"Okay... just don't go too far with him."

_No promises_...

Aoba sighed, a slightly amused smile on his face as he felt all his seances leave him, becoming weightless. _Why do I even bother_? He wondered as he looked around a brightly lit never-ending beach sunk in the color of twilight, waves lapping against the sand, pillars of light appearing as if through gapes of the clouds drifting endlessly in the golden sky above.

"Yeah... why do you?" the voice Aoba had called Sly said through Aoba's own lips, smiling none the less. Only it wasn't exactly his voice anymore and his eyes were glowed a burning bright gold, flashing in bloodlust and excitement. Like a hungry fox about to catch its prey in its sharp fangs, tear it apart with its claws. In the exchange of minds the scythe began to slip from his hands before it was gripped tightly. Golden eyes burning in a exited, insane glow.

Things had been too boring for him lately, now was time for some fun.

* * *

><p><strong>And now we have SlyDesire out. . . Reviews will get the next chapter up quicker. Also just a quick heads up, I will not be naming the attacks of the other characters other then the cannon ones. To me it just sounds stupid.**


End file.
